POISSON D'AVRIL: An April Fool's Day One Shot
by LadyShadow26
Summary: Its April Fool's day and the students at Ekoda High have braced themselves for the worst. Only for some strange reason the Prince of Pranksters himself seems rather nervous...


POISSONS D'AVRIL: An April fools one shot

~Authors Note~ Hello everybody and welcome to my first official one shot here on the site. Its not much to look at, but I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you all enjoy :)

Note this chapter was left un-betaed. I apologize for any errors. I am afraid I'm only human ;)

Disclaimer: If I owned MK/DC we'd see more about the adults in our main characters life. Please support the original creators work. Thank you!~

o)))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(((o

Everyone in Ekoda high was dreading this fateful day. There was a certain mischievous magician who had been looking forward to this day all year. April 1st. This was HIS holiday. The day where he could play pranks without ceasing and get away with it simply in the spirit of the holiday.

Yes he had been putting together plan's for this day for quite some time. Which made his classmates and teachers alike dread it all the more. The student council had even gone so far as to have a session where they tried to put forth a petition to call off school for the day. Even the head of the school had been on pin's and needles though he insisted that "We will not be intimidated by some mere pranks." Still there was something awfully strange going on.

Kaito had been acting fidgety all day. Yet not once had he made a move to do anything mischievous. If anything he seemed rather nervous himself which was rather odd in and of itself. After all there was very little that could rattle the great Kaito Kuroba. So what was it that had him so on edge?

Hakuba and the rest of class 2-B found themselves getting more curious by the minute. Meanwhile Aoko sat silently a knowing look on her face. Hakuba couldn't help but think she knew something the rest of them didn't. Deciding to take the risk and satiate his curiosity he pulled Aoko aside at lunch. "What exactly is going on with Kuroba-kun today Aoko-kun?"

Aoko blinked at him for a few moments taking in his words blinking confused. "Im afraid I don't know what your talking about." she smiled innocently though there was a strange hint of mischief hidden in her eyes.

Hakuba shook his head. Aoko was not the best actor in the world. She clearly knew more than she was letting on. "Aoko-kun...he hasn't flipped your skirt even once today...nor has he made any moves to do anything else disruptive of any kind. You're saying you don't find that odd?" he looked at her with a slightly perplexed look. Had she really not noticed?

"Oh I had noticed that. I'm very proud that he has managed to make it this long. It's unlikely he will make it to the end of the day though..." she smiled a grin so akin to Kuroba's that Hakuba had to do a double take just to make sure he was still there. He was still sitting eating his lunch nervously glancing around as if waiting for something.

Hakuba turned back to Aoko who was humming casually to herself. "Aoko-kun...what exactly did you do to him?" he stared at her straight on. She definitely knew more than she was telling.

Aoko shook her head and giggled. "Kaito would probably kill me if I told you..." she glanced over at Kaito who still seemed rather distracted but was most definitely on edge. "Still I suppose a little hint wouldn't hurt." she grinned and suddenly Hakuba almost felt sorry for asking.

If this truly was one of Kuroba's secrets and he found it right here he would not hear the end of it later on. Still if it meant getting a leg up on Kuroba... Hakuba nodded. "I'm listening." He leaned in.

Aoko smiled at him. "Sorry Kaito." She thought in her mind. "But he's right you kind of deserve this after all the mischief you have pulled..." she leaned in and whispered into Hakuba's ear. "I don't know if you knew this, but Kaito's mother Chikage is part French and she just so happens to be visiting." Aoko giggled once more and pulled away watching Hakuba's expression.

Hakuba stared a bit confused. That wasn't much of a hint…then again maybe he was missing something. "So Kuroba's mother is visiting from abroad huh?" He had once did a bit of research into the Kuroba family for the sake of getting more of KID's personal profile. He had actually surprisingly turned up very little information. Though there was a crazy rumor flying about that the original Kaitou KID (for it was fairly obvious Kuroba hadn't been doing this his whole life he would of been a baby when the first thefts occurred) had first appeared in France and had ushered in the disappearance of another eccentric thief known as the "Phantom Lady". But that of course was just a rumor right?

"Hmm..." Hakuba went back to his seat lost in his thoughts. He just couldn't make the connection between Kuroba's French mother and his odd behavior today. That is until later on that day when all the students breathed a sigh of relief as the last bell rang and school let out. Kuroba got up from his chair and zipped out of the classroom without so much as a word.

Hakuba once again found himself questioning what was going on until suddenly he heard a shriek emanating from just outside the school grounds. Being a detective he quickly ran to the scene of the screech only to find Kuroba rolling about on the ground. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He screamed.

Among the crowd that had gathered around him a single female figure with short red hair and bright eyes so similar to Kaito's own stood smiling down at Kaito. "Poissons d'Avril my darling Kaito." She winked and turned to Aoko who shook her hand happily.

"That's what you get for being such a prankster." Aoko said triumphantly as she grabbed something off of Kaito's back. Was that...scales Hakuba saw?

Kaito stopped squirming and pouted. "Whatever just...get that THING away from me!" he turned towards the other woman... "Okaasan...why'd you have to team up with her!"

The woman..Kurobas mother it would seem...just smiled and shook her hand passively clearly holding back her own laughter. "Why in the spirit of the Holiday of course!" she grinned an all too familiar grin. Hakuba was starting to buy into that rumor all the more by the second. Seemed Kaito got his mischievous nature from his mother.

He shook his head. This was just too weird. He walked away silently smiling to himself. He had to admit it was pretty funny hearing Kuroba squeal like that. Even more so that it was his own mother that had invoked such fear in him. Perhaps he would talk to this woman later and try and get the secret from her. After all it could come in pretty handy at a heist... He glanced back at her and saw her eyeing him mischief still twinkling in her eyes. Err...maybe not. He decided he had enough fooling for one day. He went home without another word, never discovering the little paper attached to his own back. "April Fools Tantei-san!" Kaito chuckled lightly.

x))) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(((x

~Post note~

~So how was it? I'm really not one for short stories. Still after doing some web research on April Fools day traditions around the world this one shot was just BEGGING to be written.

To clarify: Toichi met Chikage in France, as such Im pretty sure she is familiar with some of the crazier French traditions. Turns out in France April Fools day is also known as POISSON D'AVRIL (which translates to something along the lines of "April Fish") It comes from a tradition in which pranksters attach paper fish (or in Kaitos mom's case a rather realistic plastic one) to the backs of unwitting participants. Poor Kaito. ~


End file.
